Uhuru Caliphate
The Great Clan of Uhuru (The Uhuru or TGCU) are a organised group of large Clans and Tribes located within the mountains of Mbili Jua and other desert regions. They are ruthless and savage biengs, exacuting all prisinors. The Uhuru ( Swahli for Freedom) have a strong allaince with Grand Terra, often been suplied weapons by the rich vampirian kingdom. Before "The Incedent" The Uhuru waged great wars against the "Goverment", often masscaring many iocent lives in the prosscess, if they were not an Ally then they were slaugtered with no questions asked. When the Uhuru were first formed, hundreds of years before "The Incendient", they had no leader and many Women and Children were: Assualted, Raped, injured and killed. The Elders of the Clan, saw this as a flaw and gathered to discuss the future of this new nation. They came to the decision of having one soul leader, chosen by the Gods at birth, who would be advised by a Concil of Elders. This leader would be treated as a gift from the Gods. After "The Inceident" many Uhuru questioned The Gods poweres, all who questioned the Gods were trocherd and then slowly exacuted as a sacrafise to The Gods. Before "The Incident" 543 BY The Uhuru were formed in the year 543 BY, origanlly brutal to each other, the Tribes came to a dissition that to survive they needed to form together. This was at first a masscare, Men, Women and Children were beated, raped and killed in the streets, looting was popular in the villages. The Elders saw what a mess this nation had become and became focused on cleansing it, they consulted the gods, Mwalimu- Leader of the Gods and creator of all beast: Living or Dead- declared that the Gods will choose a Leader, when Necassery and this leader should be advised by a Concil of Elder. The first leader or Kiongonzi, was nothing but a meer Child, by the name of Ramshed Halkana. This 7 year old Boy was treated like a God and he new how to use his power, he waged 15 wars with "The Goverment" mascaring many enemy soldiers. At the age of 14, his newly wedded wife, Melena Jai, gave him twins, a boy and a girl, there names were never reveled and they were kept away from socitey. 526 BY Ramshed died a the age of 24 from food posining, The Gods selected a new Kiongonzi, Karta Johan was 15 when he was selected a close friend to the late leaders son. A child of his age went mad with the power, wageing sevrel Wars, Expaditons, Seiges and Crusades. He was always surronded by female slaves who catered to his every wim. Within two years he had 12 sons, 13 daughters and half the population dead. At the age of 20 he was killed by a Goverment soldier, who was masscared after shooting the Kiongonzi on site. 521 BY The Gods blindness was soon lifted, there new choise was Zagha Leran, the 20 year old leader had more judgment than the formmer leaders, he looked for more land instead of a poitnless fight to show strength. He insisted on haveing 4 generals at all times, all who must fight in battle and die with there soldiers. He conquered many cities enslaving the population. At 25 he was given a sun, Rekta Leran, his son was taught how to fight and die like a true warrior from the age of 5, by the age of 40 Zagha had built the Uhuru in to an Empire and was still pushing futher in to Goverment territory, within 10 years he had conquered over 1/3 of all Goverment cities. 488 BY All good things must come to an end and at the age of 53 the great leader was killed in the heart of a large battle, shot threw the head by a young soldier by the name of Wetha Kreed. The Nation mourned, a great leader had been lost. His son was chosen as the next Kiongonzi, although a skilled warrior, his taticts were not the best and his Army's powerful advance had become a quick retreat. Stopping at the small town of Gerata, the Army was halted and was forced in to battle, The Seige of Gerata lasted for 4 years, although only using arrows, spears and swords, the Uhuru had the advantage of large lake surronding the town. The Battle was won, but the Zagha took this as power and demanded his forces charge the capital city of "The Goverment". He him self even joyned the battle missing the birth of his own son, the battle was a long grousome batlle but the sheer force and defence of the capital was over wehlming and the Army was deafted and Zagha was captured and taken prisoner, and exacuted for Crimes against "The Goverment."